


Glory

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [56]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Microfic, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Post-Episode: s01e12 Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it! Grand Prix Final Free Skate, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Yuri after he wins gold.





	Glory

He won gold at the Grand Prix Final; even several hours after he beat Pork Cutlet Bowl and JJ to first place, after they presented Yuri with his medal and after the constant interviews and photos and congratulations and hugs, it is yet to really sink in.

“You won gold, Yura,” Otabek, who came fourth, says when they sit together at the Banquet and watch the drunken antics of their fellow skaters; “The fame, the glory, the way you will go down in history – it’s just so amazing.”

Yuri rolls his eyes at his friend’s little speech, but smiles and mutters, “Thanks, Beka.”


End file.
